Jacob's Realization A New Love
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Jacob has always thought he loved Bella. But what if Bella had a little sister named Payton who just moved to Forks? Read to find out what happens when Jacob realizes he's been imprinting on the wrong Swan the whole time!
1. Payton Moves to Forks

**Jacob's Realization: A New Love**

**A/N: So this is my first Twilight fanfic. I just sort of came up with the idea randomly. I know this is going to sound weird, but I really get my best ideas in the shower. Funny, I know. But that's how I roll. Please remember to review so I know how I'm doing! **

Summary: Bella Swan has a sister named Payton Swan. Payton has decided to move in with Bella and Charlie who live in Forks. We all know how Jacob has the huge crush on Bella. What happens when Jacob meets Bella and figures out that he has been imprinting on the wrong Swan the whole time?

Chapter 1:

Looking out the window I sighed contently as I left my home in Florida behind. I had never felt like I fit in when I was in Florida- I mean, for Christ's sake I'm a border and a skier. Not really the stuff you'll find in hot, dry, and sunny Florida. I didn't have too many friends in Florida, and I lived with my mom, Renee, and Phil, her new husband. Phil is a minor league ball player, so he and my mom travel a lot. I figured I'd be better off living with Bella and Dad (Charlie). Ever since Bella left, I've had the idea that it's my time to go too.

I love Forks. Bella always despised it, which is kind of ironic since she's the one that left first. But I've always loved it. My pale skin fits in great there. I always got bloody noses in Florida because of the stupid dryness, but I'm hopeful that that will change the minute we touch down. I know I will fit in a lot better in Forks because the people back in Florida were so shallow. It was pretty awful. Anyway, I know I'll like it there.

We finally landed at around 11:00 pm. Charlie and Bella were waiting for me with Bella's truck. I was thrilled to see that I didn't have to ride in Dad's cruiser. Being the police chief, he drives it around everywhere we go. It sort of sucks. But oh well. Just so long as I don't have to drive it. Of course, I don't start driving until I'm 16, which I'll turn this September. It's August now.

There were two other people who were waiting with Bella and Charlie. I figured out that the one that wrapped his arms around Bella was Edward, her fiancé. Ugh that's so bizarre. It's also bizarre that everyone seems to be okay with it, even Mom. I didn't know who the other guy was but I recognized his face.

I got off the plane and went to the terminal. I found them all waiting for me at the gate. I hugged Dad and Bella, and said hi to Edward. Bella introduced me to the other guy, whose name was Jacob. I'll have to admit it, he was hot. I felt my face blush and I saw him staring at me intently. Hmm, I wonder if he feels the same way I do. Oh well, that will be an interesting journey.

We drove to Charlie's house with awkward conversation to start with, but got more comfortable as time went on. By the time we reached Charlie's driveway, we wouldn't shut up. Jacob and I really clicked, and Bella kept on looking at the two of us and smiling, as if she was relieved about that. Then I remember she had told me that Jacob had a crush on her, but it seemed as if he'd forgotten that while he was talking to me. Even Dad got into the conversation, and I could tell he favored Jacob over Edward. This made me smile because of how I felt about Jacob… I knew it would be easy getting Dad's approval if I decided to make a move on Jacob.


	2. Payton's Nightmare

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Yay! I have a kind of long chapter coming up. Well, at least I think it's pretty long…IDK. I did it during math….yawn. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh, and it's kind of violent, so be forewarned. Oh, and this is when Jacob is a werewolf. Well, I guess that's kind of obvious when it talks about imprinting. But I just thought I'd put that in just in case anyone was confused. Oh, and ages are: Jake, 16; Payton, 15; Bella, 17; Edward, 17 and that's all that really matters for the moment, at least. When I add other characters, I'll put the ages out then. Okay, okay, on with the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

Disclaimer: I forgot to do one in the last chapter, so I figured better late than never. I don't own Twilight *sigh* but I do own my characters and my plot. So hah! But yeah, hears the story. Finally. ENJOY!!!

After we arrived in Charlie's driveway, I got out of the car. Jake grabbed my bags (man, that guy is STRONG!) and we went upstairs to where my room was. After Jake dropped off my bags and we talked for a while (that's when I remembered we used to play together when I was little, along with Bella) he left. I was sad, but he said he'd come back later. I think things are moving really fast with us. I don't really know, because I'm not an expert in relationships, but that's how it feels. After he left, I realized how exhausted I was, so I got ready for bed (though it took a while because it was next to impossible to find a freaking pair of PJ's) and went to sleep.

I managed to finally fall asleep at around 2:30 or so, and wound up waking up at about 6:30, so it was more of a nap than sleep. But almost as soon as my head hit my pillow, my nightmares began.

See, I have the same nightmare every night. It's become so that it doesn't really scare me in my sleep, but somehow or another I manage to always wake up screaming. You think I'd be used to it by now, but I don't know.

As I was saying, my nightmare began as soon as I hit the pillow. Tonight was a little different, because I dreamed of Jacob. Sort of. His face would just sort of pop up randomly. Mostly my nightmare was about what happened to me a year ago, when I was in 14 and was in my High School back in Florida. This is the main reason why I hated Florida so much and had to get away.

My nightmare started the same way it usually does. I was in my old High School, walking through the empty walls. It seemed to me that the entire school was empty, which proved true until I walked into the gym.

I heard voices and followed them until I reached the girl's locker room. I opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't. But I couldn't close it again, because in my nightmare, the door stays open.

I walked into the room, almost trance-like. I snap out of the trance as soon as I see a bunch of "popular" girls in the room, smoking pot.

As soon as I see this, I walk toward the coach's office to tell her what was going on. They still don't seem to see me as I walk towards the door.

Just as I'm about to open the door, my coach flings it open, carrying pot and more cigarettes. I tried to get away then, thinking that this probably isn't the best place for me. Unfortunately, this is when my coach and everyone else spots me.

They all moved around, forming a circle that surrounded me. They kept on whispering and smirking at me until the coach stepped in.

"Payton Swan. How nice of you to join us." She sneered evilly

"Uh…uh…sorry, wrong room" I stuttered, backing up slowly in an attempt to get out of there.

I finally wounded up crashing into someone. Turning around, I see that it was the last person I would expect it to be. It was my ex-best friend, Stacy. She stopped and stared at me.

Then coach said, "Well, girls, we don't approve of trespassers. What do we do to them?"

The girls giggled and said "We beat them up!"

"Trespasser, trespasser!" They started chanting, and moved in so close that Stacy was almost touching me.

The coach then asked, "Well, Stacy. She was your friend. Would you like to take the first hit?"

Tracy snarled "This bitch was never any friend of mine. I would gladly take the first hit." Then she punched me in the face. Then all the other girls got in on it. I was getting beaten and pushed so much that I started getting dizzy. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to end. Then, I woke up screaming into my pillow.


	3. Payton's Past Revealed

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! In this chapter, the truth of Payton's Past comes together and she and Bella have some sisterly bonding. Please REVIEW!!**

Unfortunately, Bella heard me scream and ran into my room.

"Sweetie, sweetie, its okay, it was just a dream." She cried, rubbing my back and pulling me into a hug, trying to soothe me.

I just buried my face into her chest, crying.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She whispered

"No!" I panicked, hugging her tighter

"Shh, shh, it's okay. But it might help if you talked about it." She said quietly. Then, suddenly, my shirt rose slightly, revealing the many bruises that I received from the beatings. Because my nightmare hadn't just been a nightmare. At one point in my life it had been real.

"Sweetie…" she gasped "what happened to your back?"

I gulped and shook my head "I can't…" I whispered "I can't tell anyone. They'll come after me id I do."

"Who said that? Who did this to you?" She asked angrily, protective mode kicking in.

"I can't…" I said again, miserably.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can tell me. I promise no one will get you. They have to get through me first." She promised, trying to drag the truth out of me.

"I took a deep breath. "Okay…but you have to promise not to tell anyone, at least not until I'm ready. Especially not Dad. Or mom. Or Phil." I said desperately

"I promise. You can trust me." She replied

"Okay…here goes." I said

Then I described my dream. I talked about how they had beaten me, how they beat me so badly I had to hide in the showers until they got bored and left, and then I had to wait another hour or two until I could get up slowly and practically crawl home. How I had to lie to mom and tell her I stayed late because of a club meeting and how she knew something was up. And I told her how I crawled into bed and thought about killing myself. That was when the depression began. I talked about how every day I went to school and saw those girls who beat me glaring at me, reminding me to keep my mouth shut or they would kill me. I almost considered telling someone so that they could finish me of so I could be in peace. I told her everything.

Bella just sat there, hugging me, holding me tight the whole time I talked. She never interrupted me except for the occasional gasp of horror. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

After I was finished talking, Bella sighed. "High School is pure Hell." She said "Just plain old Hell. And you kept this all to yourself the entire time? Never told anyone? No one realized anything was wrong?"

"Nope. I didn't really have too many friends to begin with, and after, I just sort of closed myself off to the rest of the world. I'm sure mom would have noticed more had she been home, but she was away a lot with Phil. And don't start blaming her because it wasn't her fault. I could have told somebody, but I didn't make that choice. So I had to pay the consequences." I said, as Bella opened her mouth to blame my mom.

"I know, I know. But you can't blame yourself completely on this. It's not right in the first place that this happened to you… but people should have noticed more. They should have realized something wasn't right. Though it's interesting that you seem completely happy in Forks." She said, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I know, I know. I knew I would be happier in Forks because I always am. I don't know what it is…I should have moved early. It's also the fact of the huge relief that I feel now that I know I'm safe. It was a very scary time for me when I lived in Florida, and I had had enough." I explained "I'm also surprised that you believe me. You do believe me, right?"

"Of course I believe you. I think those bruises all over your body are proof enough. You know, what you went through with the depression sort of reminds me how I was when Edward left. How I didn't speak to anyone and got through each day, slowly but carefully. I was really bad until Jacob came and saved me." She commented

My heart skipped a beat when she mentioned Jake. She continued "I just wish I had been there for you. I feel like this is mostly my fault that you had to go through what you did."

"Nonsense, Bella. You're not the one to blame. Not mom, not Phil, not the school, you, no one. You're the best big sister anyone could ask for." I said sternly

"Thanks sweetie. That means a lot." Bella replied, somewhat sadly.

All of a sudden we heard knocks on my window, like rocks were getting thrown at it. Bella stared, terrified. I had never seen her more scared in my life.

Soon, a face popped up and looked in the window. I gasped, but then sighed with relief when it was a face I recognized and loved to see. It was Jake.

**A/N: YAY! Another really really really long chapter completed! I love writing this story, and I'm happy the plot seems to be good so far. I've had a lot of fun writing it, and that's always a good sign. Well at least, to me it is. Anyway, my dear readers, please please please please REVIEW!!! I really wanna know how I'm doing. The more REVIEWS I get the more I'll want to write *hint hint, cough cough*. So anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! I love this story and really would like to keep writing it, and the more reviews I get, the happier I'll be. And a happy author is a good author. Or something along that nature. So press that big button and REVIEW!! You know you want too… okay okay, I'll stop rambling. Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes. What can I say, I have ADD for Christ's sake! REVIEW! Okay I'm done.**


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4:

Bella got up and opened the window. "What's up, Jake? You do know that it's like, 7:00 in the morning." She asked, with her hands on her hips pretending to be mad but with a smile playing on her lips, giving her anger away.

"I know, I know." Jake sighed, looking around for awhile but his eyes finally laying on me. "But I was wondering if you guys had any plans today. If not, I was gonna invite you up to LaPush for the day. Charlie's already up there, fishing with Billy and Harry. I think they're going to watch the game later too." He finished, sliding in through the window

"Dude, you're way too good at that whole window thing. It seems as if you've done it before." Bella said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face

"I know. Let's just say I like windows better than doors, shall we." Jake replied, catching Bella's robber hint.

Bella then looked at me questioningly. "Well, do you want to go?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I sighed "well, seeing as I don't have any friends here and would be sitting home all day anyway, yeah, I'd love to go." I said calmly, but inside I was jumping for joy.

Jake's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, making me smile. "Awesome! So I guess I'll see you guys in about an hour or so?" he asked

I was looking it Bella now.

"Sound good to you?" I asked

"Sure" Bella replied, not hiding her smile now

"Great!" Jake exclaimed excitedly "well, I guess I'd better go. See you!" He said, glancing at me one more time and sliding back out the window.

"Why can't that boy use the door like a normal person?" Bella wondered out loud

"'Cause he's not normal." I commented

Bella stopped and stared at me. "What made you say that?" She demanded

"What do you mean what made me say that? I know Jake's different." I replied, confused

"Different how?" She asked

"I don't know. There's just something about him. I don't know what. He's special." I said, trying to explain exasperatedly.

"Ah! I see!" Bella said brightly, giving me a knowing glance.

"What?" I asked slowly

"You like him." She stated

"What?! No…no…no!" I said, my face turning bright red as a tomato

"Yes you do!" she teased in a sing-song voice

"No!" I replied stubbornly

"Oh come on!" Bella said just as stubborn

"Ugh…fine!" I gave in reluctantly

"Why didn't you want to admit it? That's sooo cute! Wait till I tell Alice and Rose!" Bella gushed excitedly. This was weird since I'd never really seen Bella gush over anything.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" I said

"Why not?" Bella asked

"Because… I don't want Jake to know yet, and I know Alice will blab. Rose probably would too." I explained

Bella sighed "But it's so cute!" She said "Please please pretty please with a cherry on top?" She begged

"Why does it matter to you so much anyway?" I asked

"Well, because you're my little sister and I want you to be happy. It would be so much easier if Jake knew how you felt, so then you could date him!" Bella practically squealed

I shook my head no. "No. You don't tell anyone! Especially not Edward. He'd probably blab too!" I said stubbornly

Bella's face fell slightly. "Aw man. Really?" She asked

"Really." I said

"Okay fine." She sighed dramatically.

"Ah…promise?" I said

"Yes." She replied

"Shake on it." I ordered

We shook on it. I know it's kind of lame but Bella and I have a "secret handshake" that we made up when we were little. It's actually pretty impressive. But yeah, it's kind of our way of making promises to each other, even though we know it'll be hard to keep.

After that, Bella said "Okay. So, you go finish getting ready and I'll finish up some things I need to do too. So take maybe…30 or so minutes?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied

"Cool. See you later sis." She said, leaving the room.

**A/N: Okay, sort of interesting chapter, mostly sisterly bonding. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please remember to review!**


End file.
